Algo más
by kiarainu
Summary: Inspirado en 'Buon San Valentino'. Alemania se da cuenta que está enamorado de Italia, sin embargo, el italiano es demasiado despistado como para notarlo (El actual fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP del foro "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?").
1. Malentendido

Está inspirado en la continuación imaginaria del especial: **_Buon San Valentino_** , les juro que por unos segundos olvide como escribir y esto es lo mejor que salió. Es mi primer Fic de Hetalia, así que lo siento mucho si no están en el carácter.

 ** _Palabras:_** 1000 (Y no me fueron suficientes x_x)

Palabras en **_cursiva_** _y_ dentro del **guion corto** son pensamientos.

* * *

Alemania estaba paralizado, ni una palabra podía salir de él. Era un milagro que siguiera respirando porque todos sus sentidos parecían perdidos.

—¡Alemania, Alemania! —escuchó los gritos que le llamaban con urgencia.

Frente a él estaba Italia, preocupado, aterrado y llamándole sin parar. La imagen de una niña con vestido de sirvienta muy parecida al italiano, rodeada de flores, se había esfumado de su mente. Alemania de pronto, recuperó sus sentidos.

—Italia…yo—tartamudeó Alemania, sin saber muy bien que decir. Todos aquellos consejos que leyó, los había olvidado por completo. Alemania no sabía que hacer a continuación.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? —Italia cuestionó, colocando la mano en la frente del alemán. Acto que provocó que las mejillas del alemán se tornaran rosadas.

—No, esto-estoy bien—respondió.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro—fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir del confundido rubio, que temía arruinar todo hasta ahora.

Italia le dio una última mirada y apartó su mano para dar su atención a los otros del restaurante.

—Scusi, scusi, todo ha sido un malentendido. Mi amigo aquí no se siente muy bien—se disculpó Italia.

 _\- ¿Malentendido? –_ pensó Alemania. Por primera vez, observando detenidamente el lugar; Todos los presentes los miraban con incredulidad, sorpresa y el mesero completamente horrorizado. ¿Tan mal se había propuesto?

Italia se acercó a la mesa que compartían y sacó la billetera. Alemania no podía evitar pensar que eso estaba mal, fue él quien lo invitó, era él el que tenía que pagar.

—¡Italia no, yo voy a…! —Alemania buscó en sus bolsillos para sacar la cartera, pero se detuvo al ver el terror en el rostro del italiano, talvez no debió de haberle gritado. Quería disculparse, pero Italia sonrió nerviosamente, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

—Vamos a casa, Ludwig—dijo Italia, caminando hacia él y tomándolo del brazo. Guiándolo hacía la salida.

—…Ja—acordó, avergonzado por la cercanía del italiano y porque utilizó su nombre humano, aunque seguía sin entender plenamente lo sucedido y lo que tenía que hacer ahora _-. Verdammt, no debí olvidar los pasos_ \- se regañó.

Alemania se dejó guiar por Italia, una vez lejos de todos. Alemania se sintió más relajado, no estaba acostumbrado al afecto en público, todo lo había hecho por Italia. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar aliviado por ya no tener ojos juzgadores.

Estando solos, en un camino con bello paisaje e iluminados por la luz de la luna. No podía ser momento más romántico. Alemania tenía que seguir siendo un buen amante. Se ajustó más al agarre de Italia, sorprendiendo al hombre más bajo, y caminó más despacio con su mente trabajando a la velocidad de la luz para encontrar las palabras correctas. Finalmente se detuvo en cuestión de segundos y posó toda su atención al italiano.

—Ita-Italia…—murmuró, las palabras siendo difíciles de pronunciar.

Italia lo miraba extrañado, preocupado —. Alemania, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás enfermo?, Actúas extraño—habló Italia, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué? —Alemania estaba incierto -. _¿Extraño? -_ La palabra fue suficiente como para distraerlo de sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué Italia seguía creyendo que seguía enfermo? ¿Acaso estaba siguiendo mal los pasos?

—¿Alemania estás enfermo?, has estado actuando extraño y tu cara está muy roja, ¿Tienes fiebre? Podemos ir con España, o Austria, o Hungría o... —Italia comenzó a decir todos los nombres de los países que pudieran ayudar para la afección de Alemania.

La genuina preocupación en el rostro y voz del italiano, eran desconcertantes para Alemania. Se supone que no debería de actuar así, en el libro no mencionaban eso: ¿Qué hacía mal? ¿Por qué no recibía las reacciones esperadas por parte de Italia? Incluso en eso, Italia era tan extraño.

—Nein—Alemania negó, pero Italia seguía tan ocupado hablando. Aunque la última oración, terminó por dejar más que desconcertado al alemán.

—No me gusta que Alemania este enfermo.

¿Italia ya no lo quería por enfermo?, Alemania estaba angustiado por el pensamiento, no sé supone que los prometidos están en la salud y en la enfermedad juntos.

—¡Alemania, tengo una idea! —exclamó Italia, emocionado— Ya sé que te hará sentir mejor, vamos a comer gelato. El gelato es muy dulce y delicioso, te quitará todo malestar.

Pero Alemania ya no le prestaba atención, cuestionándose como Italia tenía tan poco honor para dejarlo por una simple enfermedad, peor aún, ni siquiera estaba enfermo, eso solo era la suposición del italiano—. Pero Italia, tú me regalaste rosas…

—Vee, Oh sí, eran bonitas, ¿Verdad? —Italia interrumpió, recordando las rosas rojas—. Quería conseguir unas para Japón también, pero ya no tenían. Eso me puso muy triste, pero logré conseguir para Alemania—Italia sonrió con alegría.

 _\- ¿Para Japón también_? - reflexionó Alemania, porqué Italia le daría Japón, acaso también…- _No, eso no-_ se regañó el alemán.

Italia se encogió de hombros en el nerviosismo y timidez, el silencio que había y el comportamiento raro de Alemania le daba miedo.

Alemania sin querer quedarse con la duda, preguntó: —¿Ibas a regalarle rosas a Japón también?

—Sí, vee, era San Valentino, tenía que conseguir algo para mis mejores amigos. Pero sólo conseguí un ramo y pensé en Alemania—explicó Italia, con una sonrisa triste, creyendo que a Alemania no le gustaron por su expresión.

 _-Así que era eso, sólo eran regalos para sus mejores amigos, después de todo, Italia sí me ve como un amigo-_ Alemania se dijo, sin embargo, aquella noticia no le traía la tranquilidad esperada, en realidad, se sentía mal. Desganado, repentinamente triste, quería que la tierra se lo tragará. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable y avergonzado.

—Voy a casa—murmuró, ya no queriendo estar ahí más.

—Sí, prepararemos pasta y…

—No, Italia, tú no vendrás—sonó demasiado duro, haciendo que el italiano temblara de temor por el tono utilizado.

—Pero…

Alemania ya no quería escucharlo, le dio la espalda, dijo un rápido adiós de despedida en alemán y fue a casa. Sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que hizo al salir para la cita. Y, por primera vez en todos sus años, con un dolor en el corazón.

 **—** **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

 **N/A:** ¿Muy triste? :c, perdonen, no era mi idea original, pero a las 2 am la inspiración sobre esta historia llegó y no pude evitar escribirla. Pero no se preocupen, este es el primer capítulo de siete, así que aún faltan 6 para arreglar las cosas.

Gracias al Foro de "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?", que me dio la oportunidad de participar en el reto (espero ganar), y a mi impulsiva decisión de inscribirme que me animó a escribir la historia, pero sobre todo a ti que estás leyendo esto. Suerte a los participantes. Saludos y mis mejores deseos.

 ** _Cualquier comentario, critica, duda u opinión es bienvenida._**


	2. Insomnio

Hola :D,volví, muchas gracias por los comentarios 3, darle favoritos y seguimiento a la historia. Las respuestas las dejaré abajo por si gustan leerlas.  
.

 ** _Palabras:_** 975

Palabras en **_cursiva_** _y_ dentro del **guion corto** son pensamientos.

* * *

Alemania volvió a casa, y no prestó atención a nada, ni siquiera a Hungría y Austria que le recibieron, mientras el austriaco sostenía un libro con nerviosismo. Un libro, Alemania ya no quería saber nada de esas cosas.

Austria e Hungría intentaron hablar con él, pero Alemania se negó —. Estoy cansado, voy a la cama—fue todo lo que pudo decirles y se encaminó a su habitación con pasos pesados y derrotados.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y estar en la seguridad de su dormitorio, soltó: —Soy un Dummkopf.

¿Cómo había malinterpretado los sentimientos de Italia de esa manera?

Se sentía terrible y no sólo por haberse avergonzado; Que Italia no sintiera lo mismo que él imaginaba, no debería de afectarle, ya que después de todo eran mejores amigos. Entonces, ¿Por qué le hería?

Unas rosas rojas fueron las causantes de todo un malentendido; Unas rosas que habían provocado gran nerviosismo y angustia, que suscitaron que el corazón le latiera rápidamente y que despertaran en el alemán sentimientos extraños. Sí eran un regalo para un mejor amigo, ¿Cómo Italia de entre todas las cosas pudo regalarle tal cosa?

A pesar de que trató de ser duro y culpar al italiano por todas las tonterías que provocó, no pudo. Conociendo la ingenuidad y torpeza que caracterizaban al ítalo, sabía que éste no tenía menor idea del significado de tal obsequio para el germano. Ni mucho menos enterarse de los sentimientos causados en él.

El alemán apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta. No se había movido de ahí desde el momento que entró, su mente aun trabajando tan rápido por todos los sucesos que San Valentín había provocado: Una semana estuvo actuando como un gran tonto enfrente del italiano, siguiendo unos consejos torpes y teniendo atenciones absurdas hacía su mejor amigo. Una semana en la que había sido verdaderamente feliz...

Dio un suspiró tembloroso y se echó a la cama, sin molestarse en desvestirse.

A pesar de que deseaba que el sueño lo reclamará para olvidarse de todo, tal deseo no se cumplió. Y se vio envuelto en el pensamiento constante y con el temor de haber perdido la única verdadera amistad que tenía. Sin Italia; ya no tendría que preocuparse por los lloriqueos, ni problemas, ni tener que atarle los zapatos a nadie, ni ser interrumpido por las llamadas constante en busca de ayuda. No obstante, no soportaría estar sin Veneciano por muy molesto que fuese. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia del ítalo, que el mañana se veía incierto sin él.

Pese a tomar múltiples posiciones para dormir, no consiguió el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y desvistió para ponerse prendas más cómodas. Aun así, no lo logró.

Se dijo que ya no quería saber nada de libros, ni mucho menos seguir los consejos de estos. Pero se vio en la obligación de entender que es lo que había hecho mal. Como tenía una gran variedad para escoger, tomó los que no había leído, los que eran referentes a la amistad.

Leyó enteramente los libros que estuvieron a su alcance, y comprensiblemente siguió sin entender algunas cosas. No sabía de amistades, lo más cercano a ello era Italia y Japón, pero al primero lo trató equivocadamente y al segundo, ni siquiera sabía lo que éste pensaba. Esto hizo a creer a Alemania que era un muy mal amigo.

Tan concentrado estaba en la lectura para enmendar todos los errores cometidos, que no notó que ya había amanecido, ni que Austria le llamó varias veces y olvidó por completo que tenía entrenamiento hoy.

—¿Alemania-san? —escuchó la voz tranquila y característica de Japón, al igual que unos cuantos golpeteos a la puerta.

Salió de su concentración, preguntándose qué hacía Japón ahí. Sin percatarse que su habitación era un desastre o que su aspecto no era favorable, se levantó del asiento y caminó directamente a la puerta. Al abrirla, efectivamente el japonés estaba ahí con solemnidad.

—Alemania-san, buenos días— el nipón se inclinó en saludo—. Estuve esperando para el entrenamiento y no vi a ninguno de los dos, temí que algo malo hubiese sucedido.

—Buenos días, Japón. Todo está bien—tranquilizó, aunque sabía que cierta mentira estaba en sus palabras. Alemania se regañó mentalmente por su irresponsabilidad, no podía desobligarse de sus deberes así que llegó a una conclusión. Él cumpliría con el entrenamiento, como era usual. Y se lo hizo saber a Japón, todo estaba en orden. Mentalmente se dijo que no importaba que Italia estuviera presente, después de todo, Veneciano, aunque un mal soldado, siempre asistía a cada entrenamiento.

Por lo que había leído y comprendía, a pesar del malentendido de ayer, Italia no mostró enfado, por lo que la mala experiencia podía pasar desapercibida. Y con suerte quedaría olvidada.

Con los pensamientos positivos, Alemania se dispuso a actuar como de costumbre, a decirse a sí mismo que cualquier error cometido estaba en el pasado y podría ser olvidable. También que, de ahora en adelante, sería un buen amigo tanto para Italia como para Japón.

Pero todo aquel pensamiento se derrumbó al escuchar:

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, ya es tarde, Me quedé dormido!

Veneciano venía corriendo por el pasillo, preocupado, entre lágrimas y ondeando su bandera blanca con angustia.

El aliento se detuvo para el alemán, su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía su estómago raro como si estuviese enfermo. Con la necesidad de ir con el italiano, abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que el entrenamiento no había comenzado. Pero su mente no trabajó como él pensaba.

—No habrá entrenamiento hoy—dijo y cerró la puerta con gravedad. Dejando a un Japón perplejo y un Italia confundido.

 _-Verdammtt,_ _no se supone que deberían ser, así las cosas_ \- Se regañó, con sus emociones conflictivas, no tuvo de otra que volver a sentarse y retomar los libros para entender que sucedía realmente.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Quería escribir un poquito más, pero sobrepasaba el limite así que lo dejé así. Lamento que el pasado estuviera sad :c. Me esforzaré en los siguientes._

 ** _Pachi:_** _Aquí esta nueva actualización espero que te guste.  
_ _ **Mezcalltalia:**_ _No sé porque se goza con el sufrimiento ajeno D:, pero aquí esta y espero que no fuera demasiado tarde x_x, aunque seguimos con vida, así que creo que no.  
_ _ **ASKNB:**_ _Sí, se me complicó, muchas gracias. Igualmente, mucha suerte en el reto y animó.  
_ _ **Roma 07:**_ _Espero no olvidaras la trama :'c.  
_ _ **puffusun:**_ _Muchísimas gracias, sobre Hetalia si lo es :'3. Son 7 capítulos porque el reto lo exige pero si algo así pensaba :D. Gracias.  
_ _ **Ginney:**_ _Gracias por dejar tu comentario, Me alegro :')_

 _Gracias por leer, saludos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos._

 ** _Cualquier comentario, critica, duda u opinión es bienvenida._**


End file.
